


Kitten

by Oh_well_its_me



Series: Cat's ways [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Cat Ears, Cat Form, Gen, M/M, Ouma's parents aren't bad people they're just busy okay, as in he can look like a cat and then human with a bit of cat's features, neko!Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: Surprisingly, his parents remembered about his birthday. They still weren't there, but they left him a gift besides money for food. While he didn't believe in a sudden change coming along with birthday, this day had, in fact, changed his life.





	Kitten

Something was on his face. This sensation being the first thing that got to him in the morning caused him to abruptly sit up. When he opened his eyes there was a startled kitten in his lap. He figured that it was on his face before, but the sudden movement made it fall down. But then, why a kitten was in his house in the first place - he had no idea.

It felt wrong to leave it alone, so he took it with him when he left the bed. The fur was soft and fluffy, but the colour was what cought his attention the most, it was more blue than he thought it naturally could be. He knew about russian blues, neighbour from below had one, their wasn't as intense.

Going to kitchen made everything clear. The calendar showed 21st of June and on the table was a note in his mother's handwriting.

"Happy Birthday Kichi, I hope that you like the little surprise we prepared for you. We adopted him from the shelter, he's seven months old and doesn't have a name yet. We bought all the stuff cat needs, so all there's left for you to do is choose a name and fill his bowl. I think you're old enough to take care of a kitty and you won't be lonely at home anymore! Also today we're leaving you more money, so you can invite Yum and order pizza. Dad will finish his work earlier today, so he can see you, I wish I could too. -Love, mom"

Gosh, his mom was still calling Himiko "Yum" after _that incident_ , but he guessed he could do that. Himiko was his next door neighbour and the only friend he ever had, it was the same for her with him. That was probably because she was too lazy to look further, while he was too obnoxious; because of being attention starved; for anyone to want to be friends with him. Or maybe because both of them were orphaned to work by their workaholic parents, so they cared for and understood each other when no one else would... but his mood was getting too dark, he abandoned that thought quickly.

He hesitantly put the kitten on the ground, petting it before fully letting it go. He went to change into his school uniform and while he was at it he heard a doorbell. Seems like he overslept if Himiko's already at his door. Knowing her, he didn't had to yell anything, she really was about wasting no energy, it took him at least three minutes to get to the door and she didn't look like she even considered ringing again or taking any actions besides waiting.

 They always have been going to school together and if one was taking too much time then the other would came for them. Usually it was the other way around, but he didn't mind her being the responsible one once in a while. It probably would be embarassing to let anyone else help him, but with Himiko, who was like sister to him, he knew it was okay, after all he often did the same for her, it was just natural. So he took the toast she gave him without complaining, they both knew that he tended to skip breakfast to save time. Preparing breakfast for him was as important as defending her belief in magic for her; which means it was top priority; since he fainted during p.e. class one day and somehow she heard about that. In return it was almost like a tradition for them to eat dinners at his apartament, it was better then separately in two empty homes.

They talked about the plans they had for the afternoon on the way to school. While a stranger would say that this girl's face showed no emotion, he saw the little change in her expression when she talked about the cat. The truth was that she was more excited about it then he was, not to say he didn't liked the gift, but it was her who was crazy about cats. She often said that a cat is the best animal to keep witch's company or that they're magical creatures and referred to legends about nekomatas and other things he probably wouldn't ever heard about if not for her.

 

*  *  *

The evening came and they were sitting in his room, eating pizza and watching how the cat reacted to names they, mostly Himiko, came up with. Honestly, he didn't expect a cat to react to a name at all, but the intelligent, golden eyes of the pet seemed to show offense at silly names. He saw it even shake it's head in a manner that could only mean "no" if it meant anything.

\- How about Meow or... or Daffy!

After that exclamation, fed up with girl's ideas and petting, cat escaped from her lap with a audible hiss. It ran into his parents bedroom so he went after it. He wanted to avoid any damage, especially in that room.

What he definitely not expected to see while entering the room was another boy, probably around his age. His initial thought was to scream and he almost did, but he stopped himself. Himiko coming here to see what happened would make things far worse. First of all, this boy was naked, as in fully not-wearing-anything-at-all naked and it wasn't something young girl should see. Second - he was terrified, because of being find by one person, there was no need to bring more.

He took a calming breath, and walked up to the closet as if nothing happened. Pulled out his father's button up shirt, since all he had were white button ups and handed it to the catboy.

\- Wear something, okay?

Weird boy started pulling the material over his head.

\- Not like this. Do you not know how to undo buttons?

The catboy, as Ouma decided to call him, started to nervously fiddle with his cat tail, which was totally a normal thing to have alongside his cat ears, by the way.

\- N-no, can you show me?

\- Oh, so you have a voice... I, duh, yes.

While undoing the buttons he felt those eyes on him. He really wanted to learn, huh?

\- I think I already get it, can I try?

\- Yeah, sure, by the way, what's your name? You have one, right?

\- Shuichi Saihara...

\- Now I see why did you get so offended with the names we tired to give you, anyone with mind would be upset upon being called Daffy, but don't tell this Himiko, she's sensitive. Anyway, I'm Kokichi Ouma and those aren't normal circumstances to meet someone, but I don't really mind.

And he seriously didn't, even if his life changed entirely from that day on, this wasn't a bad change. Years later he dared to say; looking at how everything turned out; he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
